Last Kiss
by MalySokolaPolska
Summary: He was falling out, she was falling deeper, and then IT happened: their Last Kiss. AU; T for mild language; oneshot; songfic. 'Last Kiss' by Pearl Jam. Warning: Sad; character death.


Title: Last Kiss

**Title**: Last Kiss.

**Authoress**: RidleySilverlake316 aka Yuneh-chan.

**Number of Words**: 1,236.

**Universe: **Alternate.

**Pairing**: SasukexSakura

**Inspiration/Song You Should Listen To While You Read: **Last Kiss, by Pearl Jam.

**Type**: Oneshot/Songfic.

Disclaimer: Yuneh-chan does not own Naruto or the song Last Kiss in any way, shape, or form. Yay for her, huh?

(I will put _**Start Song**_ where you should start playing the song…aren't I so nice? Hehe..)

I sighed as I dressed for my date with my long-term girlfriend, Sakura. We'd been together for about two years, now. I really couldn't see us going anywhere. We hadn't slept together, and we probably never would. She was more suited to my best friend, Naruto, than to me. They were both brash, loud, and irritatingly cheerful. I am the exact opposite.

I supposed I had to tell her. It would probably be best to tell her after our date tonight, when I dropped her off at her house. That way she couldn't throw anything at me. I got in my sports car and took the long way to her house. When I got there, I knocked on the door, and waited impatiently for her to answer. She opened it and smiled at me through her toothbrush, dressed and with a towel wrapped around her head of pink hair.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm running a little late. I had to do an orientation for the new nurse at the hospital, and she was extremely tardy. I couldn't have anybody else do it because it was already busy enough." I nodded, following her into the bathroom to sit on the closed toilet, feeling that if I had argued, it would be hypocritical. It hadn't been only a few times that I was late because of work; more like ten or twelve in the last seven months. "So, I realized today that although we've been dating for almost two years now, I know hardly anything about you." She finished brushing her teeth and dried her hair with the towel that was conveniently wrapped around her head.

"Hn," was my reply. Why bother? Tonight was our last night together.

"So…I know that you've become a little more distant that normal lately. I know that you feel like we're drifting apart. I just…" She sighed and looked at her hands. "I don't want to give you up without a fight, Sasuke." She turned to me, leaning against her sink. "I really love you, Sasuke. So, so much. So much that it _hurts_ inside, to think that you don't want me anymore. Let me have one more chance to prove that I can make you happy. If you still don't feel anything by the end of tonight, I will let you go your own way, and never bother you again."

"Sakura…"

"_Please_ Sasuke! Please, I'm begging you just for a chance!"

"Okay, Sakura. I'll give it to you." She smiled a watery smile at me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. I stared at her for a moment, thinking. She had always been intelligent, and that was what first caught my interest in her. Still, that she had known…it made me curious about her once more. "I promise that I will love you until the day that I die," she swore, looking at him seriously. "Even if you don't love me anymore." She finished doing her hair and we walked out to the car. We arrived at the restaurant at six, and left it at seven-thirty. I decided I would take her to the beach so that we could watch the sunset together, like we did on our first date. I had to say, I was starting to feel the spark again.

"Oh, can you turn it up? I love this song…" she asked sweetly.

"Hn." I turned it up a little, loud enough so that she would feel comfortable singing, but not so that it was overwhelming.

(_**Start Song**_)

"_Oh where oh where can my baby be? The lord took her away from me_," she sang softly._ "She's gone to heaven, so I have to be good, so I can see my baby…When I leave this world_." I watched her out of the corner of my eye, as she tapped her fingers on her leg to the beat.

"_We were out on a date, in my daddy's car. We hadn't driven very far; there in the road, straight ahead, a car was stalled; the engine was dead." _It probably wasn't very smart, but I began paying more attention to her than the road. I had never gotten into a crash in my entire life.

"Sasuke, look out!" she shouted, and I jumped, jerking my eyes back onto the road. Ironically, there was a stalled car in the middle of the road. I was too close to just stop, so I swerved a little.

_  
(I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screaming tires, bustin' glass,  
The painful scream that I heard last)  
_

"Fuck," I muttered as my brakes locked up as I was edging toward the small outcropping of rocks next to the road. Suddenly, the tires were screeching, the metal of the front of the car was crunching, the glass of the windows was shattering, and Sakura was screaming loudly.

(_Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
The lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven  
So I have to be good  
So I can see my baby  
When I leave this world)_

_(When I woke up the  
Rain was pourin' down  
There were people  
Standing all around  
Something warm runnin'  
Through my eyes,  
But somehow I found  
My baby that night_)

My eyes fluttered open in what seemed like years later. "Sir, are you okay?"

"S-Sakura…" I muttered. "Where is Sakura?"

"The girl that was in the car with you?" the paramedic asked. I nodded, feeling pain wrack through me in waves. "She's not…she's not going to make it. I will take you to her, so that you can say goodbye."

"N-No…" Suddenly, I felt warmth flowing down my face. Surprised, I touched my cheeks to find tears on them. I hadn't cried in at least fifteen years… "Take me to her…" The paramedic nodded and led me through a group of people standing around Sakura. I sat beside her, and gingerly started stroking her hair. "Sakura," I murmured.

"S-Sasuke…it hurts…" she keened. "Make it stop, please." I choked back a sob as I lifted her head a little bit.

(_I lifted her head,  
She looked at me and said,  
"Hold me darlin' just a little while"  
I held her close,  
I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that  
I knew I had missed_)

"I k-know that you don't feel it anymore, but will you please hold me for a little while?" I didn't say anything, knowing that if I did, my voice would crack, so I nodded and picked her up carefully, and held her tightly. I pressed a chaste kiss upon her lips, and she smiled. I knew she understood now. I knew that she knew that I had fallen in love with her again. "S-Sasuke…I'll love you until the day that I die."

"N-No, Sakura, please don't say that," I whispered brokenly, not surprised that my voice cracked. "Don't leave me. I do love you." Her lips curled up in a lazy smile, and then her eyes glazed over.

(_Well, now she's gone,  
Even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love,  
My life that night_)

"NO! Sakura, please don't die. God, please don't die." I started sobbing hysterically as I realized that I had no reason to live anymore. I lost everything that had any meaning.

(_Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
The lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven  
So I have to be good  
So I can see my baby  
When I leave this world_)

"Sakura…"

**The End.**

Yeesh, I made myself cry. I hope that you guys liked it. Comments would be nice, flames will be ignored, and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Love always,

Yuneh-chan.


End file.
